Hidden Secrets
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: What will change in Harry's life once Secrets are revealed? See yourself... [on hold]
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters ( But I would like to.. Maybe someone could give me one of them as a present????? :)))))) )  
  
AN: Please note that English is a foreign language to me!!! The story also didn't got beta read as of yet, since I DO NOT have beta reader. Anybody willing please say so.  
  
AN2: Though I have written in German (the language I'm used to speak) and English I never wrote a Harry Potter FF.  
  
  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
Prologue  
  
Severus Snape stood in the circle of men. All dressed in black robes with masks in front of their faces. Their were waiting for their master. The only thing he knew was that he had to make an announcement. But unbeknownst to the others he feared for his live. He wasn't loyal to his master and he did not want to think what the Dark Lord would do with him, when he was found out. Suddenly there were steps to be heard. Their master was coming. Severus kneeled down as the other Death Eater did. While he was still loyal he did that to show is respect, to show that Voldemort was his master, but now it was only to hide the fact that he changed the sides. The man in front of them looked in the round and stayed on every face for a few seconds. His eyes stayed a little bit longer on Severus face, which made him even more sure that he was to announce that he found out who the spy under them was. When Voldemort finished his inspection he started to say: "My Followers, I have good news. My spy got the Secret Keeper of the Potters. Now we will be able to finish them off. They had a fair chance to join our side, but they refused and they are too powerful to be left alive." Severus could not believe what he heard. True he did not like James Potter, but that did not change the fact that he was his brother. Not many knew that of course. Nobody would think anything like that, since they were as different as brother could be. James Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, the most popular student in the year and not to forget the Quidditch star. While he himself got into Slytherin, always was the victim to most of the pranks the Marauders did. Not to forget that both fell in love with the same girl. And of course this time James Potter was the lucky one again. But after he went to Dumbledore to confess about everything he did he was forced to talk with him. It led to an agreement. He could remember that they planned to make Black their Secret Keeper, but he somehow could not believe that he would be on the Dark Side. While Voldemort explained his plan to kill the Potters, Severus listened carefully. At the same time his mind worked overtime. He had to somehow warn them. But when Voldemort wanted him to come along he would not have the time. He prayed that his presence was not necessary. But luckily the Dark Lord planned to attack them alone. After all they thought that they were save. Severus hoped that the meeting would not continue for long. The sooner it would be over the sooner he could warn them.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review... I want to know if I should continue the story.. Also the following chapters will be a little bit longer I hope ( I just couldn't write the Prologue any longer.. ) 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (how's that actually spelled???): see prologue  
  
AN: Note that I still do not have a beta reader and english still isn't my native language..  
  
Chapter One 14 years later (before Harry's 5th year)  
  
Severus Snape walked through the now empty hallways of Hogwarts. He liked the summer holidays where there were no annoying students and he could do what he wanted. He loved it to stand behind his cauldron and experiment. He would have gotten easily a research job as a potion master somewhere else but because of his past he had gotten lucky to actually find a place to work. Not many trusted him. Not even here at Hogwarts. But like everybody he was unable to change his past mistakes. And now he had to pay for them. In more than one way. Nobody did know for sure if the Potters got the warning on time or not. Sure everybody did know that they died that night, but not many did know that there was no proof. The few who knew about it did not speak about it. He did not want to think about the chaos were the wizarding world to know about the missing corpses. When Hagrid had fetched Harry, he did not look out for the bodies and when the officials arrived they had disappeared. Another mystery that happened that Halloween night in Godric Hollow and the only other witness was Harry Potter himself. Naturally he did not remember much. Why should he. He was a little over a year old when it happened. Severus prepared himself mentally to face Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, like every year since Harry started his education. And like every year they would discuss hours if he should tell Harry that he was his uncle or not. Severus did not know why they discussed it every year a new. They would discuss to no end and then they would decide to let it as it is. And Severus believed it to be the best. In his opinion Harry got spoiled all his live what would he say when he found out that his most hated teacher actually is a blood relative? He would be ashamed. Severus was fairly sure about that. The boy would rather commit suicide than spend any time with him that was neither a lesson nor a detention. And he surely would not believe him that he only acts in the school time. An Act to make sure of his survival. Many of the students parents in his house were Death Eater and when one of them would here about something that does not fit - He did not want to think about what they or Voldemort would do. He stopped in front of the stone Gargoyle and said the password (Jelly Beans). The rest of the way until the door to Dumbledore's office took only a few seconds. And with that the usual game started.  
  
Small talk about students and teachers alike, two cups of tea and 30 minutes later started Albus with the all to familiar topic. It was the shortest he ever needed to start with it. "Severus, you most probably know why you are here, but." he started. Severus, who did know the beginning by now interrupted him: "Albus, we both know that we will discuss it, like every year I might add, we have argument against argument and at the end we decide not to tell him. Why don't we cut the discussion this year out and decide on it again? I mean we both know them by heart now. God knows that he would never accept me. For all I know he most probably gets spoiled to no end. What would he want with an uncle that is a greasy bastard and his most hated teacher?" "First of all, I doubt that he hates you. And Secondly I do not believe that his relatives treat him that well. I believe you can remember what Lily said about her sister. Though I have to admit I don't know how far it goes. But it took quiet a few letters before Harry got his. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley said once that Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs before the first letter arrived. I am not sure if that is true of course. Harry does not speak about the Dursleys. But what worries me most is that the wards around the house are slowly fading," told Albus a shocked Potion Master. Severus said more to himself: "And there I make his life even worse, while thinking he gets spoiled. And all the time there are proofs. His is small for his age, but neither James nor Lily were small. What do you want me to do?" "I believe it is better when Harry stays here in Hogwarts for the remaining holiday. I would fetch him myself but as you know I am busy with the order and Minister Fudge. I thought that maybe you could do it for me. It also might be a new start for Harry and you. He won't be able to stay at Hogwarts every summer holidays," said Albus. Severus knew that this time he lost the argument and had to tell Harry. But he did not want him to stay any longer than necessary with the Dursleys. "I will go immediately, Albus. When you would excuse me." "Sure, Severus. Inform me when you are back," heard Severus Albus say, when he left the headmasters office.  
  
Severus apparated as near to Privet Drive 4 as the Anti-Apparation-Spells surrounding the house made it possible. He walked the rest of the way and stopped in front of the Dursley's door. He hoped that it was not as bad as the pictures in his mind. Since Albus told him about the problems and the assumptions of the others he could not help himself and imaging the worst. He took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked. Not long after that the door was opened by a rather - to say it nicely - large person. "What do you want?" asked the man. Severus said, playing the greasy git he was while the school time: "My name is Severus Snape and I am here to check on Harry Potter." "I do not know anybody by that name," Vernon Dursley answered shortly and started to close the door. But Severus was faster and stepped in between. A little annoyed by the antics from the Muggle he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the man in front of him. Upon seeing the wand, Vernon Dursley paled visible. Trying to sound sure of himself he said: "We do not want anything to do with your kind." Then a female voice asked from the kitchen: "Vernon Darling, who is it?" "I am sure that Harry Potter lives here. Why should the headmaster of Hogwarts give me false information? By the way I am one of Potters teacher, not to mention that Albus Dumbledore is worried about his well being. He gave me the authority to decide where Mr. Potter will spend the rest of the holidays," said Severus. In the meantime Petunia had arrived and screamed upon seeing that an unknown person pointing a wand at her husband. Severus ignored her and asked again: "Once more. Where is Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry was woken by Petunia's scream. He tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to him as he did know what would happen then. He heard someone speak in front of the cupboard he called his room again. The voice was somehow familiar but he could not place it. He suddenly felt the urge to cough. He tried to hold it, since he did not want furthermore punishment. His arm was surely broken already as well as a few rips. But it was futile. He could not hold it. He heard the voice again and realisation hit him. He did know the owner of the voice.  
  
Severus heard a something which sounded like cough, coming from nearby. "What was that?" asked Snape. Vernon swore to himself to punish Harry later and could not help himself but look at the cupboard. He tried to hide it and said: "I have no clue about what you're speaking." But it was not his lucky day and Severus had seen him and pushed him out of his way. When he stood in front of the cupboard he tried to open the door, but found it locked. He pointed his wand at it and muttered: "Alohomora" The next moment the door opened and he looked inside. He was not prepared for what he saw. From the inside Harry Potter looked up and tried to focus on him, which was useless without his classes. After some tries he fell back again unconscious. Severus spun around and stood face to face with Vernon Dursley. "What did you do to him?" he hissed at the man. Vernon, a little more sure about himself, answered: "He only got what he deserved. After all he woke my sun Dudley and burned the breakfast." "Wait till I come back and you will wish that you never were born," Severus said and levitated Harry out of the cupboard. He left the house with Harry in front of him and hurried to the place from where he could apparte back to Hogwarts.  
  
In the Meantime two people, whose identity was unknown, woke in some muggle hospital in London. The nurse that was on duty this night was to say it mildly shocked. The two person, only called Jane and John Doe (due to a lack of identity) woke from a coma that lasted nearly 14 years. The Doctors were about to give up the hope of them ever waking and now they opened their eyes for the first time since they were brought in after the night of Halloween all these years ago.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review.. It shouldn't be that difficult. and tell me if I should continue. Also one question: How long does it actually take for a person to wake from a coma and being able to leave the hospital. I don't want to make it sound too short. And another question: When is Harry Potter actually born or when did he start Hogwarts? I read so many different ages it confuses me.. When nobody knows I will take the year the first book got published, though I don't know for sure when that was. I believe that was 1997. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see Prologue. AN: Sorry it took so long but school caught up.. AN2: I still did not find a beta reader. anybody willing please say something or mail me. (you can find my addy in my bio)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Severus watched silently how Poppy Pomfrey (sp?) checked Harry. He had sent the house elf Dobby to inform the headmaster about his arrival. He did not want to leave Harry's side. He could have spared him the horrible life he obviously had, if only her had known. But he would make sure that Harry would never have to go back to his muggle relatives. After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey seemed to be ready to say what is wrong with Harry, when Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. His usual Twinkle in his eyes left upon seeing Harry's still form on the bed. "How is he?" asked Albus. The face of the Poppy showed worry, when she told the two her diagnosis: "His left arm is broken as well as two rips. A few other are stained. One of the broken rips punctured his lung. Nearly his whole body is covered in bruises as far as I can see and he seemingly hadn't much food lately." With that she left the two men alone and went to her office, since she already had healed everything she could, while checking him. "To think that I could have taken care of him these last years. How blind I was.," said Severus more to himself. Upon hearing Severus muttering, Albus said: "Severus, you couldn't have known. Even I did not know that it was that bad. Harry never spoke about the Dursley's. How were we to know? When I would have known, than there wouldn't have been any discussions about telling him or not." Severus did know that he had to tell Harry, but he wished that it would be different circumstances. He wished that it would not have to be the hospital wing. "I will wait until he wakes up and then I will tell him everything. I only hope that you are right, Albus. I hope that he understands my behaviour," said Severus, his hands still holding his head. Albus nodded, although he knew that the younger man could not see it. "Tell me once he wakes up and knows everything that you want him to know. I'll be in my office," said the headmaster and left the hospital wing with one last look at Harry. Severus stood up and placed his chair next to the bed his nephew lay in and sat himself once again. While he waited for him to wake up he used the time to watch the boy and think about the reasons he always used to not tell him and how he would explain everything once Harry woke up.  
  
Early the next morning Harry woke up slowly. He carefully opened his eyes and found that his vision was blurry. Since trying to find his glasses was not a good idea with a broken arm he thought about whether he should risk it to possibly injure it further. While he thought about his next action someone put his glasses carefully on Harry's nose. After his vision cleared he recognised his potion teacher. Harry was surprised to see him and that with a concerned face. Then he remembered what happened. "Why?" asked Harry with a weak voice. Severus watched him a moment before responding: "Why what?" "Why did you save me?" said Harry focusing on his Professor. Severus did not answer immediately. He still did not know how to tell him. Alright he did know what he wanted to tell him, but he did not know how to start. Should he drop the bomb, as muggles used to say, and tell him that he was his uncle or should he begin slowly? Harry watched his teacher carefully. After sometime his patience started to thin out and he was ready to tell him that he did not need to tell him, but Severus choose that moment to answer: "The Dursley actually aren't your only remaining family." "But I thought.", interrupted Harry him. The potion master fought the urge to insult him and continued: "I will explain everything, but for me to fill you in you should not interrupt me again. After all it is a longer story." Severus Snape waited until Harry nodded with his head to start his tale. "Good. Now where to start. As you surely know I am spy for Dumbledore," he said without waiting for a response from Harry, "I was young and foolish back than, but the past can't be changed. When I realised my mistake I went to Dumbledore fully expecting to be sentenced to Azkaban. Instead he offered me a teaching position and asked me to become a spy. The night your parents died Voldemort gathered his Death Eater. When I arrived he was in triumphant mood. To be honest I thought that he found out that I was the spy, but instead he told us that his spy got to be the Secret Keeper of your parents and his plan to kill you and your father. He never mentioned who the spy was. I send Dumbledore a warning which he forwarded to your parents. Until today nobody knows whether they got it or not. There is something else you should know, only Lupin, Dumbledore and I know about it. When we arrived at Godric's Hollow. there were no corpses of your parents. We did know that the muggle authority's might have been there already, but we were not able to find your parents. To be honest, there is a chance that when they got the warning that they might have survived. We never could say for sure if they are dead or not." Having finished to retell what happened that day he looked up to see Harry's reaction. He clearly could see that Harry could not believe what he was saying. Before his nephew could start with questions he continued: "We thought it best not to tell anyone. It only would have led to chaos. The parents of the Boy who lived missing. Are they dead or alive? It would have been a scandal. You surely wonder why I am telling you this when not even McGonnagal knows about that. I believe that you should know about it and I want to show you that I want to be honest with you. You always can ask Dumbledore or Lupin if you want." Severus took a deep breath before he continued: "You might not believe, but I your father and I are actually twin brothers." At that Harry stared disbelieving at his teacher. Upon seeing the look Severus quickly went on: "We were parted a short time after our birth. Don't ask me why since I do not know it myself for sure. While we did grow up differently we always did know about our relationship. I must admit that I was jealous. Your father got a whole bunch of friends and many girls wanted him. Only a few reason why we never came along. After I became a spy for Dumbledore he forced us to get over our dislike of each other. We did not became friends but we were able to come on good terms. And I believe given time and other circumstances we might have been able to be kind of friends. And for your information. I do not hate you. I am only that mean to you because of the Slytherin students. Many fathers are Death Eaters and imaging what would happen were they to find out that I am nice to the Boy who lived. I also thought that you would get spoiled and I wanted to make sure that you would stay on the ground. I might never have told Dumbledore that, otherwise he would have made me aware of just how may letters it took until you received yours. And ever since you came to Hogwarts we discussed whether I tell you or not. I normally had the better arguments. I mean who would like to spend their summer holidays with me? Not to forget be related to me?" Harry did not want to believe what his least favourite teacher told him. But a part of him did see that he could not have made everything up and his voice sounded honest. And afraid. Suddenly Harry realised that maybe Snape had wanted to take care of him but was afraid to fail. And even if Snape truly would have hated him, he somehow doubted that it could be worse than what the Dursleys did to him. After all Snape had morals. Or else he would not be teaching. But why did he not came before he turned eleven? "Why didn't you come before I turned eleven? I didn't know you than." Answering honest Severus said: "After you defeated Voldemort, I got a trial. Everybody did know that I was a Death Eater. It would have been a scandal. Other than that not many did know about your father and me being related. And later, well we did not know how your homelife was. We thought it best that you stayed at your school with people you knew. But why did you never tell anyone how the Dursleys treated you?" "I didn't want people to worry about me. I already get enough attention as it is. Also my life has already too many similarities to Voldemorts live and I didn't want to get one more by having to go to an orphanage," answered Harry silently. Severus had to listen closely to catch what he had said, but it showed him just how wrong he was about Harry.  
  
Please review... it can't be that difficult.. 


	4. Chapter 3 june 2nd

A/N: sorry once again that it took me so long. and I am still far from satisfied with this chapter and I still am searching for a plot. so the next chapter won't be out any time soon. if anyone wants to beta read please mail me @ JELPierson@web.de or say so in a review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sirius Black was currently hiding out ate the small hut of his friend Remus Lupin. He wondered how Harry was and why he had not written him yet. Normally he would have at least one letter by now. That was the reason why he sat by the kitchen window and watched the sky, hoping to see the snow owl that belonged to his godson. Suddenly he saw something moving. It was an owl. When the animal came closer he could see that it was not white but brown, most probably a message for Remus. He let the owl in and took the letter. On the front was his name written in the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore. Sirius wondered why Dumbledore would write him instead of fire calling. He opened the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
The wards around Harry's house were losing their strength which is why I send Severus to retrieve Harry. It seems that his relatives abused him severely. He currently is here at Hogwarts in the medical wing. I'm sure he would like your company. I also would like to ask you to come directly to Hogwarts without a stop at his relatives. They will be taken care of.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
After re-reading the letter he wrote a quick note to tell Remus where he went. He also left the letter, so that Remus could read it. A short time later a big dog left the small hut heading to the forest not far away.  
  
After he travelled the whole night he finally arrived at Hogwarts. The moment he entered the castle he transformed back into his human form and started his way to the hospital wing.  
  
Frustrated about the stairs which seemed to change only to annoy him and thrice the time he thought he would need he arrived at the corridor that led to the hospital wing. He could hear voices indicating that Harry had a visitor. When he came closer he could identify the voice of his godson and Severus Snape. He wondered what he was doing there. He also could hear what they were saying.  
  
". summer holidays with me? Not to forget be related to me?" he heard the voice of Snape saying. 'Who the hell is Snape speaking about? He is not related to anyone! What for lies is the greasy git telling my godson?'  
  
He heard nothing more but the rising noise in his ears and his inner voice telling him to kill Snape in order to stop him from lying to HIS godson. He increased his speed and stormed into the hospital wing ready to attack his archenemy.  
  
Upon seeing him next to his godson's bed he started to scream: "How dare you lie to my godson? You greasy git, you."  
  
He continued to insult the Potions Master in front of him, not realising that he was scaring the very same person he intended to protect. Meanwhile Severus saw Harry flinching upon hearing his godfather screaming and curling into together to protect the most vital organs. A reflex. Severus wondered just how long the abuse went on before someone realised that not everything was alright. 'Harry reacts to screaming as if he would get injured any moment. So to physical abuse the mental abuse had to be added. I wonder what else he had to endure.'  
  
He could not help himself and plan a very painful death for one Vernon Dursley. and if he could get Black to calm down enough maybe someone to help put the plan in action. But for now he had to decide between trying to calm Harry and making Black shut up. In the end he opted for the latter one since trying to calm Harry down might result in Black getting even more furious and louder and his attempt at calming Harry down would have been for nothing. He also thought that it might be useful to have Black calm enough to help him.  
  
It took him nearly a quarter hour before he got his nephews godfather to actually shut up and listen to him. Who would have thought that a simple 'shut up' would be enough to get Black to actually do just that. Although it might have been the fact that he actually shouted it, but Severus did not pay much attention to that, already focusing on speaking with his childhood enemy about Harry.  
  
"Black, can't you see that you're scared your godson with all the screaming you did?" asked Severus while motioning to Harry who still rocked himself back and forth.  
  
Upon seeing his godson's reaction that Sirius paled, realising that for once Severus Snape was right. And what annoyed him even more his opponent seemed to know what to do as well since he started to talk to Harry in a soothing way. Sirius Black, able to do everything, always knowing what to do and much more had to face a situation where he did not know how to react. Not only had Harry to stay with his relatives because he was foolish enough to try and confront Peter himself and than he was not able to actually safe Harry from his so-called relatives. What kind of a godfather was he actually? In the meantime Severus moved slowly closer to Harry all the while telling him in what he hoped was a soothing voice that he was safe and that nobody would hurt him here. Whilst Sirius still thought about his failure as a godfather Severus managed to stop Harry from rocking himself and took him in his arms. He did not show any reaction to his words beside this.  
  
A short look at Black told him exactly what his childhood enemy felt. While Severus did not scare Harry furthermore in his current state he went out of his way to put him down. He did not know that he would have needed the opposite. And while he did not like the man in front of him he knew that Harry would get worth should anything happen to his godfather. And it did not matter whether Black knew that or not. Well was it not a few months ago that Albus wanted them to at least be civil to each other? It seemed as if that would happen sooner than Severus had thought.  
  
"Black, Harry can't help himself but react that way. It became an instinct. And I doubt you thought that it would be that bad. So come here and help him calm down. I believe it would help to tell him that you did not mean to scre. well maybe you did mean to scream what you did. but I doubt that you meant to scare him. And Merlin knows I might have experience with Slytherins getting abused, but I never had to take such an active part and most probably have as much experience in this than you," said Severus.  
  
This seemed to do wonders as Sirius finally moved. He looked at Severus unsure and asked: "Are you sure that it would help? I am a failure. I failed James and Lily. I as good as signed their death certificate by suggesting Peter to be their secret keeper and then I am as useless as a godfather as I could be. Maybe it would be."  
  
"I may not like you, but Harry would be worth of if you got yourself killed. I believe considering the situation you're as good a godfather to him as possible. Besides. I would say that I did worse. I mean I got stuck up with all the rumours about how good his life would be and I believed that I did the right thing to keep him on the ground. How do you think I fell upon finding out the truth? We should work together on helping Harry. and maybe taking revenge," interrupted Severus his opponent.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
